A song of Kings and Queens
by Leonal
Summary: This story takes place around three years after the events of season 8. It will basically be about what I think could happen after this last season. I'm not going to change any major thing that happened in that season. Be ready for a lot of politics, war and emotions. Enjoy. Valar Morgulis
1. Prologue

The wall:

The Wall, it was said to be the tallest construction ever built by mankind, made of Ice and magic centuries ago, guarded by an elite force to protect the realm of men from the others and from the wildlings, at least in theory. Now the ancient order was but a shadow of itself. The night king was defeated nearly three years ago and the good relations between the Free Folk and the lord commander gave little space for the brothers of the nights watch to do something else than making sure the stew and the hale were ready for the evening.

Looking through the horizon, was the brooding figure of the lord commander Jon Snow. Brooding was second nature for him, spending most of his days either with Tormund and the wildlings or atop the Wall.

More than two years and a half had passed, but the look of fear and sadness on her face that day was still haunting him, days and night. After questioning himself if he did the right thing came the anger of being sent to the wall, as if losing the only person on this earth that truly loved him wasn't enough. His anger first went toward Sansa for letting him rot at Castleblack, then towards Tyrion for giving the idea, then finally toward's Bran, for not doing anything. And then after the anger, came the pain. Unbearable pain. The pain of losing his lover, his honor and his family.

"What would you have done father ?" Looking toward the sky, Jon's question was left unanswered as a young brother of the watch rushed towards him.

"Lord Commander !" He stopped just in front of his superior, out of breath holding and small folded paper. "A raven my lord, from the King"

"Thank you Harry, you can go." Taking his leave, the boy was struggling to catch his breath, Jon shouted back to him: "And next time no need to run, we have all the time in the world..."

'Ah those new recruits' he thought 'always trying to show off...'

Unfolding the little piece of parchment Jon was wondering what could possibly make the King write to him personally. The very few letters he received were from either Tyrion sending him more recruits (as if they were needed) or from Sansa asking how he was doing, as well as sending him more recruits. But from Bran himself, no never. At the sight of the words, Jon's eyes widened. As the lift system of the castle was descending he had to read the message again and again to believe it. As he entered the great hall of the Castle black, Jon's eyes laid upon his squire who was playing some card game with his mates.

"Harry? ", he asked, "I need you to go to the camp and inform Tormund Giantsbane that I will be leaving for the capital in the morning at the king's personal request. While I am gone, he is in charge."

"At your command my Lord" he replied, standing up and heading towards the stable to get a horse and head north of the wall.

"Lord Commander, should I send a raven to white harbor telling them to have a boat ready for you?" The request came from an old man in black robes sitting behind Jon and the Lord's table. The body of the new Maester sent by the citadel was in a sorry state, but his mind was still razor sharp and always thinking faster than everyone else.

"Good idea Maester Pyt" he nodded, "send one to the king as well, tell him that the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch is on his way."

"What about Winterfell? Should I send one to her grace for you to stop by for the night ?"

A hint of a smile appeared on Jon's lips, thinking about his sister and the place he used to call home brought back good memories. But he soon realized that the Three-Eyed Raven was expecting him shortly and that Queen Sansa would most probably also be there.

"No Maester, the sooner I'll be in the capital, the better"

"As you command" he answered before taking his leave to send the various ravens.

Jon soon imitated him and went back to his chamber. Taking Bran's message, he throws it into the fire warming the room. 'Bran I hope you are wrong' he thought to himself, knowing perfectly that it wasn't possible for Bran the Broken to be wrong...

King's Landing:

'How beautiful this is', Tyrion thought, looking down at the newly rebuilt city of King's Landing from the window of the small council room. It was hard to believe that nearly three years ago, the city was all but ashes. The carbonized building were now replaced by new ones, full of life, full of people happy to be alive after the Mad Queen's short reign. Nothing remained from those times of horror but myths and stories about the Dothraki screamers and their unsullied allies that, after saving the world during The Long Night, turned on the people of Westeros, or about the fallen northern king exiled to the wall after killing the dragon queen.

"I can't believe what I just heard" said Ser Davos, bringing Tyrion back to reality, "what are we going to do about it? She is obviously going to try to retake what she considers to be hers by right..."

"We will decide on a common action with the other lords of the small council and with the Queen in the North when they arrive." Tyrion answered with a dark look in his eyes only reserved for times of darkness.

Before Davos could answer him, Podrick bursted into the room and without more formality delivered his message "Sansa Stark is here my lords."

Tyrion looked at Davos before following Podrick "then let's not make the Queen wait".

—

So this is it, the first chapter and I hope not the last. Don't forget to write a review and tell what you think. Also please be indulgent, English isn't my first language and it's the very first story I write.


	2. Chapter 1

Volantis:

Calm reigned on this warm afternoon in Volantis. The market place was full. Everyone was going about their own business, not paying attention to the silver haired figure of Daenerys Targaryen in the middle of the crowd.

Daenerys still didn't understand, couldn't understand why she was brought back and the explanation of Kinvara the high priestess of Volantis didn't make it clearer, quite the opposite.

She could still feel it, the joy of being reunited with Jon and then the cold steel piercing her heart, tears still filling her eyes thinking about it.

It has been six months since she was brought back. At first, all she wanted was to unleash fire and blood on the ones that betrayed her and she had already the raven ready to be sent to Grey worm in Naath and to what was left of her kalassar. But before she could do it she overheard the conversation of a survivor of what was now called the King's Landing Massacre.

"_I swear we hated Cersei fucking Lannister" he said, most likely filled with alcohol, "but this Dragon whore managed to be even hated and despised !" A guttural laugh left his mouth as he raised his arm demanding more alcohol. _

_She wanted to kill him at that moment but as she approached the scene, she realized that the entire room was listening and agreeing to his words. She sat in a corner and decided to listen to what he was saying._

"_She was like 'I come her to save you and break the weel' hahaha the only thing she broke was the life of a million people that didn't ask anything and the hearts of her followers."_

"_And what happened to her ? Did she go back to Meereen, people liked her there..." asked one of the girls hanging on his words. _

"_She was killed, a knife in the heart people say..." the westerosi answered_

"_By whom ?"_

"_Some say it was Ned Stark's bastard, the northern king. He was sent to the wall as a punishment, stories are told about how he was so heartbroken that he exiled himself and died of sadness, some even say it was Tyrion Lannister that killed the Mad Queen but I trust more the first story..."_

She couldn't hear more, running back to the temple of Kinvara, all her certainties were shattered, 'the Mad Queen' that was her name now the only thing she would leave in this world, no mention of the Long Night, no mention of how she set free the slaves of Meereen, she would only be remembered for the King's Landing massacre.

In the middle of the market place Daenerys made sure she correctly covered her long silver hairs before engaging herself in a narrow street. Since that moment in the bar, she promised herself not to do the same mistakes, not to ever return to Westeros, but to go back east, back to Meereen and slaver's bay and free the slaves again. Entering a small house halfway in the street, she saluted the people present in there.

"Hello Grey Worm" she said "you got my message as I can see."

Somewhere on the King' Road:

"Are you sure she is gonna be there ?" Asked a worried Tormund, "because I took a bath to impress her !"

Jon couldn't help but laugh at hearing what his friend considered an effort and something to be impressed by.

"I'm sure Brienne will be very happy to hear that !" Jon was happy that Tormund decided to join him south, it would add on a bit of fun to his trip with his squire Harry and Ghost. He knew that Maester Pyt was very capable of handling Castle Black alone and didn't argue against his venu, know that it was perfectly hopeless and that the wildling leader only followed his own orders.

"You did the same but you still look like like one of those dead walkers !"

His laugh was always welcome and appreciated for Jon but he was also right, it stroke Jon this morning packing the very few belongings he had and needed. Although he was only in his middle twenties, the current Lord Commander of the Night's Watch looked like he was ten years older thanks to the Northern climate and probably even more to the events of the later years.

"Are you happy to see your family again m'lord ?" Asked Harry, "Do you think the people will be happy to see the man that killed the Mad Queen?"

"I don't know, but never forget Harry that there is nothing admirable about killing your Queen and breaking an oath..." Jon didn't like the fact that an act as wrong as a regicide could be turned into an heroic act. It was only after one year at the wall that new recruits brought with them news from the south as well as myth and legends about 'the one' that killed the Mad Queen (he hated that nickname). At least it made his men at the Watch respect him, and he wasn't scared of another mutiny...

"Sorry Lord Commander" he responded, "but if you allowed me, I'd say that you should forget your past demon and focus on the present, you did the right choice for everyone and you should be proud about it !"

Jon managed to smile a little at him. 'If only he knew why I was really summoned by the king' Jon thought to himself 'it's hard to forget the demons of the past when they come back to haunt you...'.

King's Landing:

Sansa was amazed how well King's Landing has been rebuilt, especially the red keep. Last time, it was all but fuming ruins and not it was resplendent, 'Tyrion and Bran really did a good job, a shame I won't have much time to visit or will I ?'. The throne room was most probably the most magnificent one she ever saw. No throne to replace the melted one as Bran didn't need one, but beautifully decorated steps and a room full of gold and colors really echoed the current thriving state of the Six Kingdoms.

"Welcome to King's Landing your Grace", a familiar voice said, "I hope the trip was pleasant"

"Thank you Lord Tyrion, or should I say lord Hand?" She responded with a smile, "I am impressed by the capitol, it really is as beautiful as the rumors I heard."

"Tyrion is fine if Sansa is fine", seeking approval which she granted him with a smile he continued, "good, let's go the tower of the hand, we have important matters to discuss"

The smile immediately replaced by a cold determined northern look, the Queen in the North suddenly remember why she was so far away from her Capital, she followed the little man towards the tower "Yes we do".

Walking up the stair, Sansa couldn't help but wonder, "how dis you rebuild everything so quickly?"

Smiling to himself with pride Tyrion answered, "I had the idea of promising to the people money, food and a house to whoever was willing to help rebuild the city. At first people were scared but mores and more people came when they realized free food was given as well as a good salary and the promise of shelter at the end of the construction."

"When did you find all that money, I doubt the iron Bank gave it to you since the realm has the bad reputation of never paying back..." Sansa said

"The Lannister family happily provided money and food at first then the rumors of how well the King was doing made the Iron Bank rethink their opinion..."

'So you still are in debt' Sansa thought 'Again'. She prided herself at not owing money from anyone, and even if her economic situation was not as good looking as the Six Kingdom's, the foundation were apparently far more stable...

"Here we are" Tyrion exclaimed, passing the door for the Queen he followed after her.

The tower of the hand didn't change much from when her own father occupied the position, same disposition of rooms and same furnitures except the ones with the Lannister and Baratheon sigils obviously replaced by Bran's: a Three Eyed Raven. In the middle of the room was a old wooden table and set of chair in which were sitting Ser Davos, Ser Brienne, Ser Podrick, the new Grandmaester Samwell Tarly and at the end of the table King Bran.

"Where is your infamous master of coin, in a brothel I presume" Sansa inquired, having no respect what so ever for Ser Bronn of Blackwater Bay. "And the other members of you small council?"

"He isn't aware of the matter who brought you here, for the sake of... discretion." Answered Ser Davos, master of ships. "And the rest of the council will be told at the right time"

"Fine" Sansa pulled a chair and sat on it before looking at her brother and fellow king in the eyes, "Now Bran, tell me what you saw"

Stoic, the king responded with his habitual monotonous voice "We will discuss the matter when everyone will have arrived"

"Who else are we waiting for ?" Asked Sansa, slightly annoyed not to be told straight away.

"We are waiting for the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch" answered Tyrion, avoiding eye contact with her, "Jon Snow"

Santa's eyes widened at the response of her Brother's hand, "you've got to be kidding me! Don't you think he had enough of this ?!" Sansa was fuming, she had various intel from the wall and knew how tough it has been for Jon since that day. "So you are going to tell him that all he did three years ago was all for nothing, that she is back. At least, even if he felt dishonorable he could tell himself it was for a reason that she wouldn't harm anyone anymore..."

Davos turned to her "I understand your majesty, I feel the same, but if she truly is back then it's better if he learns it from our mouth than from gossip and rumors...".

It killed Sansa but he was right. She didn't like it but she would have to deal with it. At least, she could take advantage of the situation, she failed him three years ago by not being able to prevent his exile north, and his venue would maybe gave her the chance to change this. 'I won't fail you again' she thought to herself, 'I promised Arya'. "Who else are we waiting for ?"

"He is the only one. But before his arrival we needed to... discuss about some matters with you," Tyrion was avoiding her eyes just like a child.

Annoyed at Tyrion's childish attitude, Davos fished the sentence for him, "We need to know if you'll fight alongside us, if we can count on the northern army."

"This is out of the question, the northern lords won't commit themselves to another southern war."

"Sansa you got to understand that if she comes back it will be for the seven kingdoms, she won't satisfy herself with the biggest one of them staying out of it..." pleaded Tyrion.

"When it becomes a problem, I'll consider it but for now I cannot give you the support of my country against a threat that maybe isn't one, maybe she learned her lesson and won't come..." pleaded Sansa, she knew that the threat needed to be more then hypothetical for the northern lords to join the south in a common war.

"You know as well as I do that it's extremely unlikely..."

Eager to appease the tensions, Bran decide to call of the session, "we shall talk about this matter in given time, until then, welcome to King's Landing." As soon as he was finished Podrick appeared behind to push the wheelchair out of the room, followed by the rest of this unofficial council. Soon, only Sansa and Tyrion remained, none of them willing to talk first.

"I'm happy to see that you are all right" said Tyrion to break the ice, "and I'm sorry about Jon"

"No need to be sorry, it's true he would prefer to be made aware straight away, I'm just concerned about the fact that if his Maester is to be believed, he is still having hard times, the wall is a good place to be forgotten about but you often have nothing else to do apart from brooding."

"Yes and we both know how good your brother is at it." Tyrion added in an attempt to ease the atmosphere.

"Anyway, how are you Tyrion Lannister ?" She asked, trying to change topic.

"I'm fine, much better to be the hand at time of peace !" Both laughing, Tyrion added "but you made the right choice by leaving the Seven Kingdoms..."

Stopping her laughter, Sansa wondered what it meant "Why is that ?"

With this serious look of his, Tyrion took a bit breath before answering "I'm afraid to say that if danger doesn't come from Daenerys Targaryen, it may come from the Iron island or Dorne. The peace is fragile and if people start hearing of her resurrection, the peace granted by Bran won't stay on much longer I'm afraid..."

"Just know that Winterfell's door is always open for friends" Sansa tried to be supportive but knew that running away wasn't an option for Tyrion.

"You may attend the small council's tonight, we'll find an excuse for you to be here"

Having that said, he left to go to his chamber. As Sansa was walking down the stairs, she had a strange feeling that something was going to happened, that it was the calm before the storm...


	3. Chapter 2

Volantis: 

Seeing Grey worm after so long was a relief for Dany, the people accompanying him not so much. As well as other officers among the unsullied, Yara Greyjoy and a tall dark-skinned man were also here. This obviously meant that they assumed she was targeting Westeros and the Greyjoys apparently didn't forget about the possible independence that they could get against their fleet and help. And even if the idea of vengeance was enticing, she wanted to stick to her idea of going eastwards, there is nothing left for her in Westeros.

"I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the letter from Grey Worm, I am very happy to commit my ships and men to your cause once again your grace." Joining the act to the words she bent the knee in front of Daenerys. "The Iron fleet was rebuilt and 500 ships are waiting for you in the bay"

"Your army is ready to sail to Westeros once again your grace, we are all eager to get revenge and retake what's yours from the usurper, for you and for missandei" added Grey Worm. "May I present you Massa, the general of the Free Naathi Army, and Missandei's brother, he helped me protect his island from the slavers. With our armies and our allies we now are strong enough to beat any army in Westeros."

Seeing the determination in their eyes was satisfying for Dany, but she was done with Westeros, "I won't go back to Westeros, I won't do the same mistake as last time. I should have listen to

Daario and stay in Meereen. I called you Grey Worm because I plan to go east and i want you to come with me, to help me retake Dragon's bay."

Yara, just like the others, was shocked, "but your grace..."

"There is no 'but'",cut Dany awaking the dragon inside her, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I took my decision, and my decision is final."

"I came for you, if I come back home without you, I'm done. The usurper will know i betrayed him by following Grey Worm. I'd be surprised if my castle isn't seized by now!" pleaded Yara, "and if they learn about you being alive, you'll be the next on the list."

"If I clearly say that I won't come back, they won't try so far from their homeland, plus I have a dragon and an army which I'd consider to be a strong enough deterrent power."

"And what about us" asked Yara, "what about the people waiting for the Targaryens back in Westeros ? I secured alliances in case of a coup with high ranked lords, one even sitting at the usurper's small council."

Boiling inside at the tenacity of the Lady of Pyke, Daenerys was trying her best not to unleash her anger at the situation over and ended the argument with a cold stare and steel tone. "I said my decision is final. You and your fleet are welcome to stay here with me until I meet with King Bran the Broken to explain my motives. He will pardon you and if not, you are welcome to follow me to slaver's bay as I would need governors in the various cities."

Yara opened her mouth to protest but kept the words for herself, considering it wasn't the right moment to argue.

"And where would we go" asked the Grey Worm.

"Home" said Dany with hint of a smile drawn on her face.

King's Landing:

It was nearly dark outside when the small council decided to meet. A big chandelier was hanging high from the ceiling, above the table at which some of the most powerful people of the continent were sitting. Bran was sitting at one end of the table, Tyrion was at the other end. Sansa, Queen in the North and guest advisor was sitting at the Kings right, next to the master of ship Ser Davos, himself sitting next to next to Ser Brienne, Commander of the King's guard and to Samwell Tarly the new grand Maester . Opposite her was master of coin Ser Bronn of Blackwater Bay, Prince Manfrey Martell representing Dorne and finally Gendry Baratheon the new master of law.

Waiting for the session to start, they were all having different discussions and Sansa told herself that a small council could be a good idea to add to the north 'I shall think about it when I come back' she thought before turning to Gendry who was calling her.

"Do you have news from your sister your grace ?"

"Sadly I don't, I just pray everyday that she is well and that she may come back one day" thinking about it, it has indeed been a very long time since Arya left and she couldn't stop to worry about her.

"Thank you your grace. I hope the same" said Gendry, a sad and disappointed look on his face.

Standing up, Tyrion invited everyone to stop talking with a loud cough, "Should we begin ? Yes great, first my lords you may welcome Queen Sansa Stark, she is here for both personal and political reasons as she needs grain that we can provide, and we need gold that she can provide, I'm sure the master of coins agrees with me on their point." looking towards Bronn, Tyrion smilled as the lord of Highgarden nodded.

"We would also agree in trading ships instead of gold, we are rebuilding our fleet and I'm sure you would prefer it." Said Ser Davos knowing how little gold Sansa probably had.

"I will look at both options when you propose them to me" said Sansa, not knowing if she got trapped or if was just a trick, 'I don't need grain nor food' she said for herself.

Everyone seemed happy about it and it's this moment that Prince Manfrey Martell chose to stand up, sweating and shaking, "Your grace" he said looking at Bran, "I just received a raven and I need to go back to Sunspear, my niece, Elia, is unwell and I wish to be by her side in those hard times, may I leave now and return when she is better ?" He was holding a small piece of parchment tight in his hand.

"Of course" said Bran raising his hand indicating the door, "We'll pray for her". Bowing down, Manfrey took his leave and paced down the stairs.

"What was that ?"asked Gendry, half amused "he looked possessed."

"He's lying, his niece isn't sick, that's why he was scared" at those words, everyone looked in Bran's direction.

"So why letting him go ?" Asked a confused Tyrion "would he betray us ?"

"I don't know, his fate has not been decided yet, but he is the only one in this room" looking at Tyrion in the eyes he said "you may now tell the rest of the council why Sansa is here and why I summoned Jon."

"Jon Snow ?" Said Gendry " And what do you mean the real reason?"

"Yes Jon Snow. Lord Gendry, lord Bronn, this is going to be a shock but it is true. Both of you are loyal to the crown, you because of gold" looking at Bronn, "and you because the mad queen burned your home" looking at a very confused Gendry. "This means that you are both unlikely to betray us."

"Why would we betray the king?" asked Gendry looking toward a silent Bran

Taking a big breath, Tyrion finally answered "because Daenerys Targaryen is alive". The atmosphere was tensed, everyone finally realizing what it implied.


	4. Chapter 3

King's Landing:

The next day:

Jon was amazed how much the capital had change in barely three years, totally rebuild, it even allowed itself to upgrade the harbor, far away from the small pontoon he departed from last time he was there. Jon, Tormund and Harry left the big boat that Lord Manderly provided for them, leaving ghost on the ship, and jumped into a smaller dingy, accompanied by three northerners and Manderly's son, here to follow and protect the one their lord considered the prince since his sister was Queen.

"This place really smells like horse shit" said Tormund with a disgusted look.

"I must agree with him Lord Commander, and the heat is unbearable with this black cloak" added Harry, "Am I allowed to remove it ?"

"Wait until we meet the king. After that give it to one of the Manderly men to put it back on the ship." Answered Jon, wanting to make the Night's watch look decent and respectable at their arrival.

Harry couldn't believe what he heard "the King your said ?! I'm going to meet the King ?!"

"Of course you are going meet the damn king" answered Tormund laughing at the facial expression of the steward, "why do you think he would summon his brother if not to see him himself hahaha idiot southerner"

"Enough" interrupted Jon, "we are here". Getting out of the small launch, the lord Commander and his men were welcomed by a familiar face, "Sir Davos, master of ships, I'm happy to see you again!" Jon opened his arms as did the onion knight whom he didn't see since a long time.

"Indeed, it's been a long time and I'm happy to see you again." Smiled Davos "And you too Tormund" he added, earning a weird smile from the redheaded wildling. "Now if you wouldn't mind following me, the king is waiting for you."

"Let's not make my brother wait then" said Jon walking next to his former advisor, "you guys did a good job rebuilding the city, I'm impressed"

"Not an easy one I must say, lord Tyrion and I had different priorities ... that weren't the ones of Sir Bronn, our master of coin" he said, raising his eyebrows.

Walking in the maize that was the red Keep, they finally arrived in front of the door of the throne room. 'And now it begins' though Jon, as the walked in the crowed hall, and were announced by Sir Davos.

"My lords and ladies, this is Jon Snow, 998th Lord Commander of the night's Watch, accompanied by Tormund Giantsbane leader of the free folk, his steward and by Lord Wylis Manderly"

As they walked in, the hall became silent, everyone was looking at them and especially at Jon, the one that killed the Mad Queen, some said he was a Targaryen himself. He, on the other hand was focused on Bran, sitting in his new wheelchair at the top of the stairs, overlooking at everyone. Jon wondered for a second if he should bend the knees or rush and hug his brother, choosing the first option as the better one, all kneeled except Tormund (as usual). Jon's lips curved into a smile as he realized how much Harry was shaking from stress.

"Rise brother, no need for you to bend the need in front of me." Said Bran "welcome back."

Standing up as the talking of the court started again, Jon waited as Bran was carried by his king's guard down the stairs to him. "I got your letter your Grace, I'm happy to see you, a bit less about the circumstances".

"Me too, come with me now we don't have much time..." Bran responded. "Tormund may come"

"Harry, lord Manderly, I'll see you later." Jon said "and you can take the cloak off". Him and Tormund followed his brother in the room behind the throne room while the others were escorted by the Gold Cloaks to the visitor's wing of the castle. In the room they entered, the small council in it's entirety was there, bar the Martell prince were present as well as Ser Podrick and "Sansa !". It has been years since he didn't see those ginger auburn hair and he was relieved to finally see the only person in the world that cared enough to send him letters.

"Jon !" Opening both their arms she rushed into his and felt relief, seeing him after so much time. "It's been too long brother" she said breaking their hug.

"Indeed, my queen" he said bending the knee and smiling at her. "You've changed"

"Stand up you idiot" she said a grin on her face. She did change, but he, was unrecognizable, his beard longer than last time and his hair as well, tied back in a ball, his eyes were dark and full of pain and he bearded on his face the scars of a lost man. For the first time, she truly realized how broken he was and what the wall did to him. "You too, you look ... wiser"

Jon smiled before turning to the others, all greeting him warmly as well. It was a happy reunion especially when Tormund went to say 'hi' to Brienne.

"We should begin now" said Tyrion in a determined voice. "Everyone here if aware of the sad new that will likely become widely known and will spread faster than we can even imagine in a few weeks. Luckily, we know before everyone else, thanks to our king, that Daenerys Targaryen has returned for at least six mouths now."

"If it's been that long why isn't she here already," asked Jon "and why did you not know it before Bran"

"And why two years and a half after her... death" added Sansa, concerned not to revive difficult memories to Jon

"My powers are limited, indeed I do not have powers inside the Temples of R'hllor, neither on people resurrected by the God of light like Jon and Daenerys, it was nothing but luck when she was outside the temple and that I spotted her. I cannot see what happened to her since her death because technically she was dead" pausing for a few seconds, Bran left time for everyone to process what he just told them. "The only thing I know is that for six months she was hiding and now, she reappeared, also I spotted Grey Worm and Yara Greyjoy sailing to Volantis."

"Those ironborn never learn" said Tyrion. "Davos, how many shIps do we have, do we stand a chance ?"

"Not enough to hold both the fleet and her dragon and I wouldn't advise trying..."

As they were talking, a guard quietly entered and gave a little paper to Samwell Tarly before leaving. Reading it he then interrupted ser Davos "Excuse me my lords but I just received a raven and I think it's worth me reading it" he said before continuing with a more assured voice, all eyes on him "it's from the Dragon Queen"

"_King Bran the Broken first of his name_

_I'm writing to you to prove you my good faith. I have no intention in coming back to Westeros, it isn't my home and it never was, but Meereen is and I will now retake slaver's bay from that stronghold._

_I will never be able to pay back for the innocent lives I've taken, but I wish to try my best at finding a compromise as well as discussing terms of peace between our two nations. _

_I know it's hard to believe it, but death opened my eyes and I have no more intentions to burn you alive, all of you were right and my sick ambition masked my vision. _

_You can tell lord Tyrion that as I was reborn the coin was tossed again, he will understand. _

_I'm inviting you to come and talk with me in Meereen, no harm shall be done to you."_

"It's signed 'Daenerys Targaryen Queen of Meereen'" said Sam, passing the parchment to Tyrion.

After a long silence, Jon spoke up in a grave tone "so what do we do now ?"

"It's a trap, no one should go" said Sansa immediately.

"Maybe, maybe not" said Tyrion. "Her second last sentence, she heard it first from Ser Barristan Selmy, one of her advisors before me and she deeply respected him. He gave his life for her and...this make me feel like she could mean what she wrote, at least a bit..." he looked at Bran "don't go yourself it's too dangerous, but send an emissary, and you too Sansa, to show that you are allies and that she would have to face two enemies not one.

"Who would be stupid enough to go there anyway, not me to say the fuckin least" said Bronn trying to be clever as always.

"I'll go" everyone turned to Jon with eyes wide open in shock, "I'm lord commander of the Night's Watch so I can represent both of you"

"Jon, you killed her, I don't think she'll welcome you with arms wide open" said Sansa sarcastically. "And I am not going to let you go die at the other end of the world at her hands"

"She also loved me, and I am the only one willing to go so I think you will have to get used to it Sansa" Jon replied with a sorry look.

"You'll go representing the north" said Bran "the south will be represented by someone else"

"Why not both" asked Jon not understanding the meaning of it.

"By going back to a potential enemy, Grey worm is braking the treaty as he considers the option of invading again Westeros, this mean that you aren't exiled anymore Jon" Mouth wide open, Jon couldn't believe what he just heard. Smiling Bran continued "You'll go representing the north as the Lord of Winterfell since you are by right"

"I'm a bastard, or a Targaryen, none of those title is giving me the right to have Winterfell"

"You are Aegon Targaryen, son of Lyanna Stark, this makes you the Lord of Winterfell as the only living male of your family, apart from me but I am king."

"That's amazing" said Sansa smiling, "Jon you are free"

"I'm ... free ?" for the fist time in years Jon felt happy, he was coming back home.

"I'll go with him to represent the south, she might listen to me" said Tyrion, "hopefully we won't die, but if we do, you won't have to deal with the dwarf of Casterly Rock or with the bastard of Winterfell" he added smiling.

"Then it is settled, in the meantime our armies will prepare for war in case the negotiations cut short" said Bran the Broken turning toward Sam "send a raven saying we are accepting the meeting Grand Maester, and may the gods be with us."

—

Seems like we are going to get an interesting reunion in the coming chapters. Thanks for reading this guys and don't forget to leave a review on what you think !


	5. Chapter 4

Meereen :

After all those years, it was good to back to Meereen, so much time passed but the city was still the same, and apparently, the second sons continued to hold it even after the Queen's death. She didn't expect it and all of her four thousands unsullied and ten thousand Naathi were ready to fight. Only one person in her small council was here when she was in power and it was Grey Worm, Kinvara only joined her recently and became her most trusted advisor, Yara Greyjoy was only here just before they sailed for Westeros and she only met Massa not long ago.

"I though you dead and gone your grace" said Daario barely hiding the grin on his face, he didn't change, same clothes and mimic, just looked a bit older, "didn't I told you there was nothing for you in Westeros?"

"You did, why did you keep the city with me dead ?" Asked Dany

"You paid me in advance, and when you were gone we still got money from the old slaves and masters as tax, plus, we grew used to be the ones in charge here" he replied, proud of his accomplishments. "And to maintain peace and protect ourselves from the other slavers city I created an army from the free men, loyal to you and you only." He paused before adding "you are now a Queen with ten thousand trained soldiers all willing to die for you"

"Are you sure they are loyal to the queen and not to you Naharis ?" asked Grey Worm with his now usual death stare.

"Yes I am" answered Daario "and I don't like the tone you are using Grey Worm"

"Stop now you two" cut Daenerys, eager to stop this battle of ego before it would escalate. If it was true that seeing grey worm again had been a relief, his constant switching of mood and his hunger for vengeance was becoming a problem. "Daario, bring me to my apartments and find a place to stay for Yara Greyjoy and her men"

Bowing down, the leader of the second son nodded before inviting his queen to follow him. As they walked through the city, people didn't pay attention to them at first, but then people old enough started to recognize those silver hair that left them more than half a decade ago.

"Mhysa ?" Asked an bearded man in his thirties "Mhysa! Mhysa! Mhysa!"

Soon everyone was shouting at her with joy, happy to see again their lost queen, their Mhysa. It continued all the way to the great Pyramid, with people all around in the streets. Soon it was like the all city was calling her, cheering at her. Dany could still hear them from the inside of her royal palace that was the pyramid, 'I missed this' she thought to herself, 'if only my child could be here with me'. It's been a long time now since she was back in this world but Drogon was nowhere to be seen and she was wondering what he was doing. She knew he was alive as she could still feel the bond between them and a dragon wasn't easy to kill, but the mother she was couldn't help but worry. "I'll go to my chamber now, we should meet with the small council tonight."

"We'll do as you asked your grace" replied Daario before taking his leave.

After Naharis and the Queen both left, only Yara and Grey Worm remained, and before the unsullied leader could leave a hand hold him by the arm.

"What do you think of this?" Asked the salt queen, "you can't be serious about staying here while our enemies are running around freely"

"There is no enemy"

"Yes there is" said Yara with a steel voice, "let's go to Westeros, if the Queen doesn't want it yet, she surely will regret it later, we have allies, and I already send the raven, it will be done soon enough."

"I won't betray her" replied Grey Worm, "suspend all your plans"

"It's to late"

"Then you'll fight without me"

"Weather you like it or not the Dragon Queen is gone, if you don't do it for yourself, do it for Missandei."

He wanted to reply, to tell her that she had no write to say that name, but the words were stuck in his throat. Deep inside, he shared the same point of view. For three years, he had craved for revenge but couldn't, and not that the queen was back, he thought that he would finally get revenge from the Westerosis. But if she changed, he didn't, and he would get his revenge, with or without her help. "Fine, I'll talk to Massa about it, in the meantime, we stay here and make it seem as if nothing was happening." he said, before leaving her alone in the hallway.

"Let the Game begin" said Yara to herself.

King's Landing:

The sun was coming down on the capital, people were peacefully going back home after a long day of work. The peace was only broken by the sound of the two steel sword, clashing on each other and of the two fighters breathing heavily. Jon was a really good swordsman but he must admit that Lord Manderly's son was also really good. Neither had said a word since Jon told them who he was and what was the reason came south, from Wylis it was not of concern but for Harry Jon wondered what he was thinking. Indeed not hearing the voice of his steward for more than ten minutes when they were in the same room wasn't usual for Jon.

Seeing an open door into Manderly's defense Jon unbalanced him before hitting his shoulder with the training sword which brought the young lord on his knees. "Maybe next time Wylis"

"I'll beat you one day" he replied, while sarcastically bowing down. Taking a more serious expression he went to take his real sword, took it out of it's scabbard and kneeled in front of Jon before continuing "My lord, my father asked me to follow you and protect you south, allow me to join you as you go east. Whoever is you father, you are my prince and were my King, please allow me to follow you, Aegon Targaryen, heir of Winterfell."

Jon nodded but before he could answer, Harry's voice rose "I still can't believe it, it makes so much sense now why you weren't killed by the Dragon." He said half amazed half scared "do you think she really won't come back ?"

"I want to believe she truly changed, I want to believe that the person I... '_Loved'_... bent the knee to is back and not the person that killed a million people is."

"I'll come as well" said harry standing up, fierce with challenging eyes.

"Out of the questions you are a brother of the night's watch and I'm not willing to let you risk your life, if it's a trap you, just like all of us will be burned alive" said Jon in a grave tone.

"I'm willing to take the risk" he replied without a doubt in his voice. "Plus as a member of the Night's watch I'm impartial so my presence can be benefic, and I wasn't asking for permission."

His tone was settled and Jon knew his stubbornness, no matter what he said it wouldn't matter. "Fine, let's go pack our things will be leaving soon." Turning to Tormund he added, "this time, you truly are in charge up their, tell them the big news and also that Harry will be accompanying me, you'll go with Sansa on her ship and please keep an eye on her." Tormund nodded, happy to have a reason to see a few more days the big woman.

Each of them then left to their respective bedrooms, again, their wasn't much to pack but Jon was happy to Sam waiting for him, it has been a long time since their last discussion and he smiled at him warmly "Grand Maester, it's been a while !"

"Yes my lord" he said sarcastically before both bursted out laughing. "I'm happy to see you again too"

"How are Gilly and little Sam ?"

"They are in Hornhill with my sister, she is the lady of the castle now" replied Sam

"Your son is the heir isn't he ? Since you should be the lord..." inquired Jon.

"Yes he will be one day, some people are even talking already about marrying him to some highborn girl which is driving Gilly mad" he said laughing before continuing with a look of sadness in his eyes "I haven't seen them for so long, you know as grand Maester it's hard to keep family ties..."

Jon smilled at him as he put a friendly hand on Samwell's shoulder "know that Winterfell's door will always be open for you and your family"

"Thank you" replied sam in a weak smile "oh, I almost forgot, I have something for you" he said before giving a package to Jon. "Sansa wanted it to be a wolf only but I thought a dragon would be more appropriate since there is a Direwolf on the cloak."

Jon opened the packet and found and brand new dark brown leather tunic, similar to the one he wore three years ago. The details were stunning thought Jon as he passed his finger on it. In the middle of it, right on the sternum was a three-headed dragon, drawn into the leather and blending perfectly with the direwolf on the cloak Sansa made him years ago,the best of both world, the union of fire and ice. "Thank you Sam" he said loosing his words "it's perfect."

"Thanks Jon" he said walking toward the exit before turning back, "do me favor, don't get killed"

"I don't plan to" he replied with a grin on his face. "And you, make sure the realm doesn't burn while I'm away".

Half an hour later, this 'suicide squad' was on the boat on their way to Essos, flying the Stark, Lannister, Targaryen and the Three-Eyed Raven flags. Jon could feel the gentle breeze of the end of the day on his face, petting ghost with one hand and the other holding on the cordage of the ship, he wondered what was going to happen to them. 'At least this time ghost will be here to protect us' he thought, running his finger in the white fur of the giant direwolf.

—

Thanks for reading, don't forget to tell me what you think in the reviews !


	6. Chapter 5

Meereen:

It's been a while since such a meeting didn't happen in the council room of the great pyramid of Meereen. Around the table were sitting Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Daario Naharis, Grey Worm, Yara Greyjoy, Massa and finally Mighdal representing the former masters. The talking all stopped at once as the Queen stood up.

"My Lords, I invited the king of the six kingdoms to a meeting and he accepted the offer, i hope it's not necessary but just in case I will remind you that no harm shall be done to them as I am serious about making peace, understood ?" All nodded, some with more conviction than others.

"Who is he sending?" Asked Daario "because I don't think that the king will come himself, after all they probably think it is a trap,at least I would think that if I was them"

"I hoped that he would come himself, but if he doesn't he will probably send someone he trusts and that is a good negotiator, like Ser Davos Seaworth or Ser Brienne of Tarth."

"No one will harm them my Queen, my men will see for it" replied Daario, with a quick glance toward Yara Greyjoy and Grey Worm.

"Good, now lets talk about some more immediate things, do you have plans to retake Astapor and Yunkai ?" Asked Dany unfolding a map of the Dragon's Bay.

"I would advise to march on Yunkai first" said Mighdal, "they are closer and weaker, they might even surrender without if your Dragon was to come back"

"I agree with him" said Naharis, "the new generation of masters of Yunkai are less extreme than the ones of Astapor and would prefer to surrender rather than fighting a war they can't win. Just the mention of you being back probably frighten them."

"Yara, you will take your fleet and form a naval blockade around the harbor while the unsullied and the Naathi army march on the city" she said to her two generals before turning to Daario "Do you think it's possible to send a message to the slaves inside the city"

"I don't see any reason why not your grace"

"And what should we do with the masters when the city is taken your Grace" asked Massa, "my people suffered a great deal at their hands and it's past time for them to payback" he said with a look of disgust at Mighdal, clearly not counting the former master as one of his friend.

"If they surrender peacefully, they shall not be harmed, I don't want the sons of the harpy to come back and haunt us" replied Daenerys in a voice clearly saying that no other option was on the table. "If not then we shall take care of them the appropriate way."

"Of course your Grace, I'll tell my men to be ready"

"Great, we will begin the campaign after my meeting with the King" she said "you may dispose"

All left except Daario Naharis, he waited until only he was alone with Dany. "I'm happy to see you my queen, I'm missed you terribly." Coming behind her, he started to put his arms around her but she quickly moved forward and escaped the embarrassment. "What's wrong ?"

"Sorry Daario but I can't, what we shared was great but it cannot happen again, too much changed" she said with a sorry look trying to convince both him and herself. It was the right choice. Whatever happen in the past belongs to the past, and she isn't ready to start a relationship after the last one, the memory of Jon was still fresh and she didn't even know if he was still alive or what she felt about him, tugged between hate and love.

"I waited years hopping you would come back, I can wait a bit more." He replied, bowing down he left before she could say a word.

King's Landing:

The red keep was so silent, you could have heard a fly flying, the only thing contrasting with the silence was the clicking sound of the man's boots on the stone floor. His apparent serenity as he past in front of the guards and saluted them was nothing but an act, every ten second he had to sweep away the sweat pearling his forehead. Entering Maegor's holdfast, he walked toward the door of the king's apartment. Putting his hand on the handle he slowly turned it, the door cracked as it turned and he quickly closed the door behind him. Just in front, was Bran the Broken on his desk writing, turning his back to him. He approached the king his hand on the handle of his dagger but stoped midway as the king's voice rose in scary calm voice.

"So this is how you want to do it ?" as if nothing, Bran sealed the document before putting in away in his drawer and turning his wheelchair toward the assassin, "I thought better of you"

Taking the dagger out he replied, "you don't know me, I'm doing this for my people."

"That's what Yara Greyjoy convinced you of, but I guess it's too late now, where are your armies just outside the city ?" Bran's eyes turned back in his skull for a few second before coming back to normal. "Yes, they aren't far, you know this is due to fail, the dragon queen made peace with us."

At the sound of this, his eyes widened, "your lying, Yara told me she is bringing her back."

"Again, she lied to you, Jon Snow and Tyrion are on their way to meet with Daenerys Targaryen and talk peace."

The rate of his breathing accelerated and he thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest. 'Could she ... ? No it was impossible, she wouldn't lie to him', "No, your wrong and this time will be the last one, once your dead, my armies will march in the city and your friends will have no other option but to bend the knee to their new king or die !"

Turning back, Bran rolled his chair towards the window and looked down on the capital, "let's get it done then, enjoy you reign, while it last..."

Approaching the king from behind, he placed the blade of the dagger on Bran's throat, hand shaking. He wasn't able to do it but he remembered what Yara said, 'you will be the most powerful king of all and we shall rule together my love'. He didn't know what to think of it now but he didn't want to, couldn't let her down, pulling the dagger to the side, he knew she was right, she had to be. As the blood of the king fell as a cascade on his royal clothes, Manfrey Martell took the crown resting on the table and walked towards the window, contemplating the dornish army marching towards the capital's open doors.

At the other end of the red keep, Podrick was running as fast as he could in this maze that was the castle, jumping up three stairs at a time, he climbed the tower of the hand as if the Mad king's ghost himself was chasing him, in fact maybe it was the case. When he arrived up the stairs he bursted inside the room without more forms.

"The king is dead, the Martell prince killed him !" The people in the room were nothing less but the whole small council, and Podrick realized he perhaps needed to clarify, "he told me in a vision, and the dornish army are coming as well."

"What ?!" Shouted out Sansa as she jumped or her feet, "he is going to bitterly regret killing my brother", she tried to walk out but was blocked by Brienne. "Out of my way, NOW !"

"Perhaps your grace, it would be better to save our lives before he gets us as well, once his army is in the city, we are dead men and women." She said trying to convince her.

"I agree with Ser Brienne your grace" said Davos, "if we escape we could summon our armies and then it would become a much more even fight than a whole army against us..."

Calming herself a bit Sansa turned to the onion Knight, "you're right, we'll go to Winterfell"

"Do you think the northerners will be all right about this, I thought you didn't want your people to fight a war that isn't theirs ?" Asked Davos, surprised by her offer.

"It became our war when he killed a Stark !" Replied Sansa with a steel voice.

"Great" said Tormund, "we have a place to stay, but to be honest I would rather know how you plan to get us to your ship..."

"Well I think I might have an idea" said Bronn with a wide smile, before turning to Davos, "I told you brothels were more important than ships !"

"What the hell do you mean ?" He replied.

Looking to the ceiling Bronn replied with a hesitant voice, "well I may have ordered the construction of a small tunnel from the red keep to a small street next to a brothel, you know me I'm scared to sleep alone in this big bed"

Before Davos or Brienne could kill the master of coin, Ser Podrick blocked them the way, "you would probably be right to kill him but right now we have a bigger problem, I think we should leave" as he said it, he raised his finger towards the window, everyone looked outside and saw what he meant. In front of the city gate, at least 35,000 dornish soldiers were waiting for the new king to give his orders. "Bronn, show us you bloody tunnels".

"Very well, follow me."

—

thanks for reading dont forget to rewiew !


End file.
